dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogues (New Earth)
Rogue War Full Throttle Inertia brought together Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Abra Kadabra, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, and the Trickster, claiming that he was building a device that would allow them to stop time and wreak havoc on the world. In actuality, he was using them as bait for the new Flash, and the machine was designed to transfer the Speed Force from the Flash to Inertia.Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #12 When the Scarlet Speedster showed up to stop them, his powers were stripped and the Rogues killed him.Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #13 Final Crisis : During the Final Crisis, the Rogues are one of an extremely select few groups of people who have chosen not to enlist with Libra in his Secret Society of Super-Villains. They cite as their reason that the villain community didn't help them out during the events of "Full Throttle", and so accordingly aren't going to help the villain community. They have announced plans to retire, although beforehand they wish to murder Inertia for betraying them and making them seem a disgrace to the world at large. To counter the Rogues, Libra formed a new group of Rogues, whom the Rogues subsequently eliminated. They finally have their meeting with Inertia, who kills Weather Wizard's infant son, and proclaims himself "Kid Zoom". The Rogues then murder Kid Zoom by attacking him all at once. Libra then revealed why he needed the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen has returned from the dead. Shocked that Allen is alive, the Rogues decide not to disband, not only because they don't want to appear like quitters to Allen, but also because they know that Allen wouldn't just let them walk away. | OtherMedia = * The The Flash television series featured appearances by Captain Cold, Mirror Master, and the Trickster; all but the latter were drastically revamped. Captain Cold was a simple hitman with a penchant for freezing his victims, Mirror Master was a technology thief, and the Trickster, interestingly enough, was played by Mark Hamill several years before Hamill would voice The Joker on Batman: The Animated Series. * Several of the Flash's villains have made appearances on Justice League Unlimited. Captain Boomerang appeared as a member of Task Force X. Many rogues (the identified ones are Top, Weather Wizard, Fiddler, Turtle, Thinker, Dr. Alchemy, Pied Piper, Abra Kadabra) also make cameo appearances in the episode Flash and Substance in the bar they hang out in. Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Mirror Master, and the Trickster are the main villains of that episode. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Rogues at Wikipedia.org * Crimson Lightning, an online index to the comic book adventures of the Modern Age Flash. * Alan Kistler's Profile On: THE FLASH - A detailed analysis of the history of the Flash by comic book historian Alan Kistler. Covers infromation all the way from Jay Garrick to Barry Allen to today, as well as discussions on the various villains and Rogues who fought the Flash. Various art scans. * Rogues at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning * Blacksmith's Rogues] at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning }} Category:Bad Teams *